


私奔到月球

by tzqingzzz



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzqingzzz/pseuds/tzqingzzz
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Misono Reon
Kudos: 5





	私奔到月球

“真是的，要不是看在凉前辈的面子上，我是不会在这么冷的天气出门的。”  
礼音这么说着，一只手把松松垮垮的围巾裹紧不让寒风逼近自己的脖子，另一只手拿着刚刚买的可乐饼。在这个被寒风灌溉的夜晚中，只有手中冒着热气的可乐饼才能让他被寒冷侵蚀得千疮百孔的心得到些许安慰。  
“太冷了。”手指快要被冻僵了，耳朵应该也要被风吹红了吧。食物的热度透过纸袋传递到指尖，使他裸露在衣物之外的手指感受到了一些微不足道的温暖。可乐饼的外皮咬下去还是酥脆的，内馅却是柔软的，肉末和洋葱碎混在土豆泥中，但各自的味道还是很出众。  
凉像往常一样咬着棒棒糖，他的心情看起来很不错的样子。当然，大家也很少见到他表露出愤怒或是别的什么情绪，听到对方小声地抱怨之后，凉也只是用熟悉的语气说道：“虽然那么说，但礼音看起来还是挺开心的嘛。”  
尽管有些不明显，但在他们颈部的围巾确实是不同颜色的情侣款。围巾是礼音特意选的，毕竟他们还处于瞒着其他成员交往的状态，光明正大的带着情侣款式特征明显的围巾和直接公开也没有什么区别。  
“所以说直接公开就好了嘛，这也不是什么非要隐瞒的事吧。”前几天聊天的时候和万浬说起来这件事，几秒后发过来这样一条信息，尽管隔着屏幕都能感受到对方话语间的迷惑。  
也不是想要特意隐瞒，只是这样的事说出来总会有些不好意思吧。礼音握着手中的可乐饼，抬头一看发现凉已经离自己好几步远，可能对方也没发现他短暂地走了神。于是他小跑追了上去，明明只有几步的距离，但是风吹过的呼呼声宛如在耳边轰鸣。  
“凉前辈——你的头发被风吹乱了哦。”  
“诶？这是没办法的事吧。”听了这话，凉抬手理了一下自己的头发，大概也不会有什么用，大风是不会因为人类的诉求便会就此停下的。他对此也不太在意，反倒是礼音对那几撮在空中乱舞的头发更上心一些。  
风太大了，天气太冷，想多练习。礼音本来是可以用这些借口拒绝和凉一起出来的，他怕冷这件事在乐队里并不算是秘密，大赛将近也是练习更为重要。但是凉前辈的语气很诚恳，眼神中也是满满的真诚。既然是凉前辈的话，就算是冷一点也没有关系吧。  
走出室内的那一刻果然后悔了，尽管穿上外套时礼音已经做了许多遍的心理建设，一遍遍地告诉自己穿多点衣服就不会冷了，但是当那要把街道都给掀翻的大风往他身上袭来时，心中的退堂鼓发出的声音丝毫不亚于深幸前辈的爵士鼓演奏。  
原本离门口还不太远，只需两步就能退回去。但是步伐就像是被有意引导着一般，眼睛也无法从前方的人身上移开。于是礼音只能跟上去，把原本搭在手臂上的另一条围巾仔仔细细地围在对方的脖子上：“凉前辈，围巾……”  
要是感冒了就不好了。  
凉咬着棒棒糖的站在原地，柔软的布料碰到皮肤的感觉很好，颈部也很快就变得温暖了起来。风果然太大了一些，把礼音的眉头都吹得皱了起来。凉那么想着，稍稍俯身，把葡萄味的棒棒糖塞进他的口袋里。当时的礼音并没有发现凉往他的口袋里塞了什么东西，他还没完全适应寒冷，想要把脸都埋进围巾里，但还是伸出手让对方的脖子被深灰色的围巾包围得严严实实。  
光顾着要捎上对方的围巾，反而是自己的手套落在了房间里。不过这并不是什么大事，因为很快——绿灯亮起的前一秒，凉就牵起了他的手。即使隔着手套，温度也很快就传递到了掌心。  
两人毫无头绪地在街上走着，凉好像并不关心目的地在哪里的样子，就这样一直走下去也没有关系。礼音说这简直就是在浪费时间，凉却坚称这是在约会。好吧，要是说没有计划与目标，甚至连出门都是临时起意，然后仅仅只是在街道上走着的行为也算是约会的话，那简直可以说是全世界最糟糕的约会。  
乐队每天都要进行从早到晚的高强度训练，像这样的空闲时刻算是比较少有。偶尔他们会一起出门，只是帮忙购买晚餐需要的食材。即使是在这样的同居环境下，他们真正的独处时间也算不上很多，再加上两人此时还处在瞒着大家交往的状态之中，也不能在大家的眼皮子底下做出什么较为亲密的举动。而那宝贵的独处时间，他们仅仅是在凉的房间里看国际空间站直播来打发时间。  
热恋中的年轻情侣，绝不会有人打扰的休息时间，居然只是在看空间站的直播。要是礼音把这件事说出去，那么别人绝对会给他发过来几个问号。但他可以发誓，他和凉前辈在房间里除了一起看直播，其他什么都没有做。  
在认识凉之前，礼音从未接触过这样的直播，他对宇宙的了解也仅限于书本上的知识和曾经看过的科普视频。其他的行星彗星和各种天文名词，对于他来说只是庞大又模糊的一个概念。后来凉给他讲过许多这方面的知识，甚至找出图片教他分辨不同的彗星。但很可惜，礼音并不能准确无误地分辨出每颗彗星，这些拖着长尾的彗星在他眼里全都一个模样。  
凉并不是很在意的样子，看直播的时候仍旧会时不时跟他讲一些关于宇宙的事，可能是传说和童话也可能是复杂的天文知识。虽然是休息时间仅有的活动，但实际上礼音对空间站的直播并没有什么兴趣——又不是谁都像凉前辈这样。  
每一次看直播时，他都会为宇宙的浩瀚辽阔感到震撼，接着在漫长的直播过程中产生困倦感。一旦从高强度的练习脱离出来，身体就会立刻被疲倦灌满吧。  
“凉前辈的母星，是在什么地方？”  
渐渐地，注意力已经无法集中到屏幕上了。  
“在银河系，距离地球很远呢。”  
凉从口袋中抽出一支棒棒糖，听到礼音的询问时停下了拆包装的动作，几秒之后才那么回答。  
“银河系啊……那确实很远。”  
电脑上显示的画面好像一分为二了。  
“礼音为什么突然问这个？”  
“啊，也没什么……只是突然想到，要是凉前辈回到母星了，那我们就没办法再见面了吧？”  
“诶？”凉好像因为这话吃了一惊，这样的事情他平时倒是没怎么考虑过。但这也不是什么大问题，解决方案也很快就可以找到：“只要礼音和我一起回去不就好了嘛！”  
“凉前辈太随便了！”这不是随便就能做到的事情吧？仅仅是要把人带上太空就是一件很艰难的事，得乘坐火箭或者宇宙飞船才行，租借火箭的话得花不少钱吧，再加上维护的费用……糟了，也许是最近经常和万浬聊天，现在脑子里也都充满了关于钱的事情。  
“一点都不随便。只要礼音想的话，不仅是回到母星，一起去月球去火星也可以，银河系外也没有问题。”  
“太不现实了。”  
眼皮也变得沉重起来了，要睁开眼睛得花上不少力气。尽管是这么不切实际的话，由凉前辈说出来却让人有了一种“说不定能实现”的错觉。意识涣散的那一刻，凉前辈好像说了些什么，但耳边的声音就像是从另一个世界传来的，只凭这几个模糊的音节，恐怕很难猜出话语的原意吧。

“我的可乐饼怎么……啊凉前辈！”  
明明只是走神了一下，低下头时手中的可乐饼却少了一大块。明明可乐饼已经所剩不多了，那么一大块还凭空消失，说是灾难也不为过吧。至于它到底是怎么消失的，这是个值得思考的问题，披着隐形斗篷的变态？速度很快的野兽？还是说有超能力的外星人——等等，外星人？  
礼音把目光探向身边的人，对方一副了然的样子，把食物吞咽下去之后甚至还用夸赞的语气对他说：“可乐饼很好吃哦。”  
“重点不是这个吧？！”  
“这是走神的代价——”  
是因为谁我才会走神啊？！礼音本是想说出这句话的，但最后还是把它化为了心声。以这句话来反驳全无道理，就算是外星人也不一定能轻易地对上脑电波吧，在毫无提示的情况下凉也绝对不会知道自己就是罪魁祸首。  
“好啦好啦。”凉把新拆开的棒棒糖塞进了礼音的嘴里，酸甜的葡萄味很快就在口腔内扩散开来，让心情平静不少。生气了吗？凉小声地那么问，再次牵起了礼音的手。明明只有几分钟松开了手，但对方的指尖已经染上了寒冷的气息。  
虽说原本就没有很生气，但是那熟悉的声音在耳边响起的那一刻，心脏还是为之震动了一下。街道上并不算空荡，有无数行人与他们插肩而过，但此时好像街灯都变得暗淡，被紧握住的手烫得几乎要灼烧起来，在这短暂的瞬间，眼中所能容纳的仅有一人。  
礼音这时才后知后觉地意识到他们靠得实在是太近了，近得一抬头呼吸就纠缠在一起，早已超过他在心中划的安全距离。和自称是外星人的前辈交往，听起来很不可思议吧。明明一开始只是对有着高超的贝斯技术的凉前辈感到羡慕和憧憬，也对前辈有些脱线的性格感到无奈，但不知从何时起，这份感情发生了一些变化。那时他尚未知晓这份感情真正的名字，当未知的感情叩击心口时，就像雨点坠落到湖面，没有疼痛感，只是泛起了一阵涟漪。  
要是感情真的像雨点那样转瞬即逝就好了。但事与愿违，如同被子弹击穿一般，胸腔中充满了枪鸣之后的回响。这样的心情给他带来了极大的困惑，为什么看到凉前辈时，心跳声是这么的震耳欲聋，体内的血液好像也变得滚烫起来。礼音急切地想知道这些问题的答案，否则心脏便会被疯长的藤蔓紧紧缠绕。  
好在这个问题并没有困扰他太久，某天奏响吉他起时，快要把心脏缠绕得无法跳动的藤蔓突然脱落，不知从何而来的清脆铃铛声像是指引，描摹出这份情感的真正名字——“喜欢”。就是那么简单的一个词语而已，不是像喜欢吉他喜欢音乐那样当作理想的喜欢，只是常人都会拥有的，仅仅是作为私心的“喜欢”。  
尽管也想过要逃避，或是打算把这样的感情深埋在心底，但只要有任何的交流，被刻意掩盖的小苗就会在不经意间破土而出。凉前辈的眼睛果然拥有魔力吧。礼音这么想着。在视线相撞的那一刻，他本来是想要逃走的，但不知为何连目光都没有移开，好像整个人都被锁在原地。自称是外星人的前辈，难道也掌握着控制别人的魔法吗？  
告白其实没有那么想象中的那么艰难，也没有什么浪漫的桥段。就像往常那样开始聊天，当所有的琐事已经谈论完了之后，真正的目的才渐渐浮现出来。礼音试着开了几次口，每次才发出一个音节就匆匆用别的话题生硬地掩盖过去。当休息时间快结束时，他沮丧的想这次要以失败告终，只得在心里把原本想说的话大声说出来。  
“我喜欢你。”  
等等，心里……？  
短暂地思考几秒之后，礼音才发觉到，刚才和自己的心声重叠在一起的话语，并不是幻听也不是想象，是由凉亲口说出来的，意料之外的告白。虽然预想上告白的话语是由自己说出口，不过这样好像也不错，仅是如此普通的，毫无浪漫感的一句“在一起吧”，就足够让人感到雀跃了。

美园礼音，从小就是个认真且固执的孩子，上课时会把腰板挺得很直，对于认定的事情绝不放手，对自己的人生曾有过明确的规划，直到进入乐队。在十九岁之前，他从未想过自己会和自称是外星人的学长建立恋爱关系。尽管在恋爱这方面他是个完完全全的新手，但仍旧将自己的风格贯彻到底，从早晚问好到约会都安排得明明白白。  
但他无论如何也不会想到，自己卡在了如此简单的一步——牵手。  
这并不是什么难事，比起未知下文的告白和其他更深入的事情简直可以说是不值一提。只是双手交叠然后动动手指的事情而已，明明就是那么简单的事情，却怎么也无法做到。除此之外还要考虑氛围和时机，若是突然行动的话就会显得自己太过心急……  
“诶？”  
不知是何时，手掌上传来有些陌生的温度，几秒过后礼音才意识到，在自己没注意的瞬间，身旁的凉前辈已经抢先一步握住了他的手。礼音感到大脑变得迟钝，这种时候正确示范应该是反握回去，而他只是看着对方张了张嘴：“这是……？”  
凉并没有取笑他这幼稚的问题，像对待提问的学生一样的老师一样耐心地回答了：“是牵手。”  
“这我当然知道！不过为什么……”  
“因为突然想到，所以干脆就付诸行动了。”  
“真是的……”

告白也好，牵手也好，包括这次突发的“约会”也是，每次都是这样出乎意料又正中下怀，好像凉真的拥有读心能力一般，总是能如此准确地知晓礼音的想法，尽管礼音总是抱怨着“凉前辈太随心所欲了”，却仍会为这些突如其来的举动感到高兴。  
礼音曾经对自己的人生有明确的规划，但是不知何时起，他的人生计划被不断打乱，光是和凉相遇又确定关系，已经是他人生中的最大意外了。礼音早就不相信童话故事了，但凉的出现又打破了束缚在他身上的名为“常识”的条条框框，好像宇宙中真的存在一天可以看43次日落的星球，有人鱼生活在海洋深处，被大雪覆盖的冬日会有小狐狸来买手套。  
听起来很不可思议对吧，但要是能回到过去告诉几年前的礼音：“你以后会和自称是外星人的前辈在一起”，那时的他同样会觉得不可思议。  
和计划一同被击碎的，还有对未来的顾虑和焦躁，和凉在一起时，不用去担心努力是否会有成果，不用去担心最后的成败，那些原本让他感到烦躁的事物，在放映着空间站直播的屏幕前都变得和灰尘一样渺小。

“等等？！”礼音刚把吸管插进装着热可可的纸杯里——这杯还冒着热气的饮料暂时成为他在冷风里的救星之一——就从凉口中听到了一个足以令人吓得把纸杯捏碎的消息。礼音赶紧做了几个深呼吸，再次确认这不是玩笑：“你是说，我们一起出门这件事没有提前告知过贤汰前辈？也没有告诉其他人？”  
得到了肯定的答复之后，礼音几乎要哀嚎起来，一声不吭就往外跑，绝对会带来不少麻烦吧。那么想着，礼音从口袋里拿出手机慌乱地点开对话框报备情况，却没注意到凉这时侧过头看着他的动作，找准时机伸出手准确无误地摁到电源键，礼音这条快要发出去的信息最后只能停在对话框里。  
“真可惜啊，看起来礼音完全忘了今天是什么日子。”  
原本想要质问对方为什么作出如此举动，听到这话后心里的情绪转化为疑惑，礼音暂时把注意力从没发送的信息转移到凉的话语之上。今天……不是节日，不是谁的生日，只是冬季里普普通通的一天而已。  
好在凉也不打算故意吊他胃口，见人沉思时眉头紧皱，便主动揭晓谜底：“是周年纪念日哦，去年的这一天我们在一起了吧。”  
周年纪念日。礼音回味着这几个字，一瞬间心情从惊诧变得懊恼。明明是值得好好庆祝的日子，但自己居然就这么忽略了。凉像是早就猜到他会有此反应，提前替礼音找好了借口：“嘛，毕竟练习太过繁重，忘记了也很正常，我也差点没想起来哦。”  
“可是……”  
“没关系的，就算这次忘了也没什么大不了，我们还会有下个纪念日，还会有下下个纪念日，对吧？”凉那么安抚着礼音，语气却是异常坚定，这话分明是在说着“我们会一直在一起”。知晓话中真正含义的礼音不免感到脸上有些发热，与凉相反，他并不是很擅长表露爱意，即使是如此含蓄的表达，也让他觉得难以说出口。但与凉在一起时，他会忍不住想，要是能和凉前辈一直在一起就好了。  
喜欢凉前辈的气息和声音，喜欢他弹奏贝斯时专注的样子，也喜欢可以从凉前辈眼里的倒影看到自己的瞬间。礼音如此认真地爱着对方，虔诚地收藏着两人在一起的每时每刻，要是这样自私的愿望能够实现的话，就算要长途跋涉去别的星球也没问题。  
“无论如何，先好好享受这次约会吧。毕竟这个日子一年才有一次。”  
礼音叹了口气，要不是最近太过忙碌让他忘了这回事，两人本可以好好过一次纪念日。他也明白凉坚持让他出门也是不想今天就那么白白度过，但是这草率的行动，比起约会，倒不如说是——  
“凉前辈，这是私奔。”  
比起约会，似乎是这个词更符合眼下的情况，没有准备又无人知晓，只要换上外套拉起手就可以跑出门。凉很快就能明白其中的意思，笑着应道：“对，是私奔。”  
“那么——礼音愿意和我私奔吗？”  
又是一贯的不着边际的话，但却正好击中礼音的心脏。反正今天是独属于他们的日子，今日的主角们不管做什么都一定没问题的吧。于是他难得坦率地回答道：“虽然只有这一个晚上……如果是凉前辈的话，就算去到月球去到火星也可以。”  
只有这一个晚上，就算把和别人的所有联系都切断也没有关系，就算大风把头发吹乱把衣角掀起来也没有关系。把时间和空间都与外界隔绝开来，让烦恼和重力都一起消失，一起穿越无数光年去到只属于两人的星球上吧。  
只要彼此的心靠近在一起，即使是在无法用言语传递思绪的太空中，也一定能从相碰的眼神中知晓对方的心声。


End file.
